Rise Of The Black Canary
by LycoX
Summary: With crime rising in the Glades in the aftermath of the Undertaking, new heroes will rise up in order combat it.


**Rise Of**

 **The Black Canary**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is an alternative take on things following the aftermath of the Undertaking in the first season of Arrow.**

* * *

In a short amount of time, crime had risen in the Glades since Malcolm Merlyn's Undertaking had managed to happen despite some interference to prevent it from doing so. Which had only prevented half of the Glades from being destroyed. The Police had been doing all they could to try and combat the situation but there was only so much they could do against all the crime that was going on. Some of which was never even reported for that matter. And Laurel Lance, seeing all this for herself, had chosen to try and do something about it on her own despite the limited self defense skills her father had gotten her to learn way back when. No one had known what happened to the Hood but Laurel suspected he was ashamed of himself for failing to stop the Undertaking completely. She refused to believe he was dead, though she really couldn't explain why that was but she just knew he wasn't. And though she would do what she could to fight against the crooks and other various types causing problems, she wouldn't resort to the more lethal means the Hood had been known to use. She wore dark clothing and a black ski mask to conceal her identity as she went out and helped where she could.

Which was not easy at all for that matter as some of the guys she went up against were damned tough. But none the less, Laurel still felt like she was making a difference. Even if it was a small one at that. The Police could barely be bothered to do anything about her considering they were all too busy focusing on all the problems going on and she was grateful for that. She was also grateul for the fact that doing all this vigilante activity helped to keep her from possibly going down a bad path with drugs and alcohol after Tommy's death and wherever the Hell Ollie had vanished too. Along with having lost CNRI to the Undertaking. And more often then not, Laurel would find herself limping and aching all over as she made her way inside her apartment. But despite that, she felt it was worth it as she had done all she could to help save lives. Her dad was suspicious of what was going on but all she would tell him is that she was just getting a little too much into her work out routines. Which she could tell he wasn't exactly buying that but he thankfully left it alone for the time being. Laurel would also be there for Thea when she wasn't out helping the people of the Glades while the girl dealt with her mother being in prison, Tommy's death, and Ollie's unneeded vanishing act.

Some wanted to know who she was and at one point, though she wasn't sure why she had even done it as it had just popped out of her head. Laurel would end up telling several people after taking out some trash in a diner that she's known as the Black Canary. Roy Harper however would be the first to figure out what she was up too after a little following he did, which hadn't pleased her much and after some begging on his part, allowed him to work with her. Under the condition he wore a mask of some kind to better hide his identity however. He'd end up donning a red ski mask since something like that was easy and cheap to find and buy. Folks would end up calling him the 'Red Hood' thanks to his red ski mask and red hoodie. Which would make Thea just a bit suspicious as well but never questioned it due to deciding to focus her time on getting Verdant going again despite the fact she had no experience in running a business. Roy would even help her out when he wasn't out and about with Laurel fighting crime. Unfortunately for the two, things would get a little rocky during a nasty gang fight that saw a man they would come to know as Ted 'Wildcat' Grant coming in at the nick of time to prevent her from getting shot at multiple times.

He'd have her stay at his place while she spent some time recovering from the gun shot wound that had found its way into her upper leg. And though he really didn't think either of the two needed to be out there risking their necks with very little training, Ted would end up choosing to help teach them better fighting skills. Allowing for both Laurel and Rory to learn a bit about their new instructor as they learned from him. Though both had trouble believing the rather old time sounding era man's claims about being alive since the Great Depression. Laurel would also end up being the reason a four man group calling themselves 'The Hoods' wouldn't channel their energies into causing problems like killing city officials cause of their anger. Her rather inspiring words would help them to realize that those sorts of actions wouldn't be the right thing to do and because of this, they would join her and Roy in helping protect the Glades. The fact she knew the Hood himself somewhat helped them to realize that they were a bit wrong in how they were going about things as well. Their ammunition would also be replaced with rubber bullets so that way no lives would be lost when they fired at crooks and the like. Ted would also seek out an old friend of his by the name of Sandra Wu-San.

Or more commonly known as Lady Shiva in certain circles. He'd mainly sought her out to help further develop Laurel's, Roy's, and the four Hoods' skills. She would do this, but only so that she would not feel like she still owed him a debt for an event that had happened some years go with him and Richard Dragon. Shiva's training would be a bit more intense and harsher but the group of fledgling heroes would never the less make it through the training. Even managing to make her a bit on the proud side for not giving up despite how she could be. Shiva would also be the reason for Laurel unlocking an old family secret she would have no idea about until a little chat with her mother happened. That secret being the Canary Cry. An ability that while Dinah herself didn't have, her grandmother did have and was a little worried about the trouble that would bring her only remaining daughter. As her own grandmother had been quite a formidable woman back in her day thanks to her fighting skills and the mastery she had over her Canary Cry. This would lead to a further surprise that Ted had actually known her grandmother and even fought alongside her in a government sponsored team. One that served to help fight against the Nazi threat wherever it would appear.

By this point, 4 months had passed since the Undertaking had happened. And it'd be on the night of a rather huge fight for territory between two different groups. One of which was led by a man calling himself 'The Mayor', that Laurel and even Roy would get some new outfits to fight crime in courtesy of Ted. Laurel's being a blue and black outfit that included a white belt along with a black headband and white boots courtesy of her grandmother. The suit feeling like it had practically come out of an old time comic book for that matter. Though she would ditch the headband for a simple black domino mask and a Blonde wig. Along with adding some black gloves to the outfit. Roy's was a simple red outfit, yellow boots and gloves, a yellow belt, and a yellow cap with a feather at the top and a black domino mask. He wasn't really all that enthused by it but Ted told him that they would see what they could do about getting him something better later on. Shiva would also provide Roy a metal staff that could be separated if the user wished to do so and dubbed him 'Arsenal' despite the fact he really didn't have a bunch of weapons.

But she felt it was still a far better code name then 'Red Hood'. Something even he had to agree with! And with that settled, the group, plus a costumed Ted and Shiva set out to stop the gang war from getting worse. "HEY! You boys mind stopping? Cause I really think some would like to get some sleep tonight." Called out Laurel in her new outfit from atop a one story building.

Causing the gang members to look her and the others' way. "And who the Hell are you!?" Demanded to know The Mayor irately.

"The Black Canary, just in a brand new outfit."

"Hah! Go take yourself and your little friends elsewhere little girlie!"

Frowning in distaste at that over his snide attitude, Laurel looked to her friends and team mates, all of whom gave a nod to her. "We'll leave as soon as you're all stopped." Declared the woman boldly and jumped from the rooftop with the others following her.

Their fight with the two gangs would make the news and be talked about for days. Some even criticizing the outfits Laurel and Roy had on cause to them it felt like a crime towards fashion. Not that either of those two particularly cared. The Mayor and some of his men would manage to make their escape however but he would make sure to be more careful to avoid another confrontation with the Black Canary and her little friends. Felicity and Diggle weren't necessarily sure of what to think of the whole thing and because Thea was no fool, managed to deduce that Roy had been part of that fight. Leading to a huge argument between the two that didn't see either of them talking to one another for a week until things calmed down. And while she wanted to fight with him and the others, Laurel would put her foot down about it as she didn't want to put her life at risk. Something Thea wouldn't like all that much but did resolve to teach her 'heroically idiotic' boyfriend some archery since she thought he'd be a good fit for it. A move even Shiva approved of before deciding that it was time to leave for the time being. Oliver himself wouldn't be too thrilled about what was going on when Felicity and Diggle dragged him back from Lian Yu.

Even trying to get the group to stop what they were doing in all his intimidating 'Hood' now 'Arrow' glory. "Sorry Partner, but we're not about to listen to a fella who disappeared for months and left the people of the Glades to fend for theirselves." Declared Ted with his arms crossed while wearing his Wildcat outfit.

Oliver grimaced underneath his hood. "He's right, you left these people un-defended. I don't know if you were hurt or what but they needed help. And they got it from us and we are NOT about to stop just cause you don't like us doing what YOU SHOULD have been doing after the Undertaking." Laurel told him vehemently with her own arms crossed and heavily considering using her Canary Cry on him.

Grateful she had a voice disguiser in place as well like he did. Laurel noticed how the man was even rubbing his index finger and thumb together. Causing her to narrow her eyes as she had seen Ollie do that several times when he was bothered over something. And so help him if what she was thinking was correct as otherwise… The ass kicking he'd get would NOT be pleasant! "You can work with us if you want, but there won't be any killing. Because we're not about that." Went on Laurel firmly.

"And don't think you'll take over either cause we all listen to Birdie here." Added Roy helpfully in his more streamlined red and brown sleeveless outfit that didn't thankfully look like a Renaissance outfit now.

A sound of annoyance could be heard coming from the returned archer. Figuring that things were a lost cause for now, Oliver turned around and walked off while hoping he could find a way to convince them to stop what they were doing before they all got killed. Leaving the group to shake their heads at him. "And to think, we wanted to model ourselves after him." Grumbled Aglin distastefully.

Laurel just sighed. "As the saying goes… Never meet your heroes. Cause you'll likely end up disappointed."

Several snorts came from Aglin and the others as they all agreed with that. "Well, now that that old fashioned stand off has happened, I say we get on to a little people savin'." Declared Ted brightly.

"Can we stop at the Infantino Diner after?" Roy asked hopefully and making the older man chuckle at him.

"You payin' partner?"

"I'm still paying for the last time."

Baker grinned at him with a chuckle. "Queenie still holdin' that against you?"

"Unfortunately."

Laurel shook her head in amusement along with the others while Roy just grumbled over his bad luck. She then declared that since she was in a good mood despite the 'conversation' with the Hood, or rather the Arrow as he was apparently calling himself now that she would pay after patrols were done. Though why he didn't just call himself 'Green Arrow' was beyond her since it seemed to fit him more then anything else. What with that green motif of his and all. Leaving for Roy to let out a whoop of excitement much to the amusement of those present. Some time later, an ass kicking definitely would happen after Laurel managed to confirm that Ollie definitely is the Arrow. Granted, this happened right around the time Sara showed up alive and well too. So the ass kicking was none too pleasant for damned sure.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed! And perhaps in the future I'll expand on this more as a full on story that goes into more detail on the training and what all she went through before and after meeting Ted. Laurel's outfit that is described, albeit probably horribly so at that, is basically the 1985 version as I thought it would make some sense to do that as a secondary beginner's costume. That and wearing what basically amounts to a swim suit with fishnets on bare legs seems to be a little impractical to me for safety reasons.**


End file.
